the one after the fair and free election
by alexatm
Summary: I was quite upset about the season finale of Scandal, so I kept thinking about what I would like to see next season and I got this quite hilarious idea about the way she should come back. It is very influenced by the Friends series finale. One shot. Please just give a try.


Scandal 401 best case scenario

Mellie was sitting on the floor of the Oval Office next to an unconsolable Fitz. She was desperately trying to get Olivia on the phone, Fitz needed her and under the circumstances she didn't even mind.

After a few failed attempts, Mellie decided to call her office. Olivia's friend, Gabby, picked up the phone.

"Hey, do you know where Olivia is? It's a bit of an emergency, we need her here" Mellie said in a rush.

"She didn't tell you? She left, for good, she is probably in the airport already on her way to god knows where" Abby told her.

"Oh god, this can not be happening, look, she won't answer my calls, could you try please" she pleaded "We really need her, Fitz needs her" she added

"Look, I will see what I can do, but I can't promise anything, we did try to stop her, and got nothing" Abby told Mellie

"Ok, thanks"

Mellie hung up the phone and ran outside the office to Lauren's desk.

"Lauren, could you please call the airport and tell them to hold up the plane where Olivia Pope is, tell them it's president's order, give them an emergency code, just anything" Mellie said desperately

Lauren quickly got a hold of control tower, they passed her call to the person that could help her, she told him that they needed to stop that plane, but they were asking for a reason.

"You have to, the president asked for it, our agents found something,they found something is wrong, something is wrong with the left Falange, please just try it's what the agents told me" Lauren said the first thing that popped into her head hoping it would work.

The control tower person thought it may be some sort of code from the military or something, he figured it was better to take the orders and not wait until they found out what it was, however when he looked into the logs he realized it had just taken off.

"Sorry Miss, but the plane just left, there's nothing I can do"

Lauren told Mellie what happened, she was beginning to feel helpless, he was supposed to address the nation soon, but he was in no shape for anything.

Meanwhile at Olivia's office, Abby had tried to reach her with no luck. She decided to text her instead. She said things seemed to be really bad at the White House, considering Mellie herself had called the office trying to find her. Abby also told her that this was a really bad time to leave Fitz behind because his son had just died, and you just can't leave the one you love when something like that just happened, it's the moment they need you the most.

Olivia did read the texts, and it got her thinking. Abby was right, Fitz was in lots of pain and needed her. However she had to leave, everything that happened was her fault, but she did left without even a goodbye, she guessed a phone call could be helpful to explain, maybe just a voice mail, she couldn't talk to him without breaking. Olivia took her phone and dialed his number, luckily for her it went to voicemail.

Fitz was still on the floor of the Oval Office, all sad and helpless. Mellie asked him if he had checked his phone, in case Olivia had called him or something. He said he hadn't, she walked to his desk got the phone, and realized it was turned off. She turned it on and told hi there was something on his voicemail. In that moment Fitz reacted and took the phone from her, he quickly tapped on the screen to get his message. It was actually Olivia, Fitz cursed under his breath for turning off the phone, he just sat there on the floor hearing her voice through the phone.

"Hey Fitz, I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye, but you have to understand it's for the best. Everything that has gone wrong lately is my fault. But know that I love you more than anything, and this is the hardest decision I've ever made, because I do love you, you can be sure about that. Oh god I love him, what am I doing, Abby is right, how can I leave, I have to get off this plane..."

He then heard a male voice

"Olivia you can't do this, please sit down, you made a decision"

It was Jake. That bastard traitor, how could he.

"No, it was dumb decision I have to go back, Pilot! Please go back to the airport"

"Ma'am I have orders to take you away, please go back"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, I don't care about your orders, YOU ARE TAKING MINE NOW AND YOU WILL TAKE ME BA—"

And the message just stopped

Fitz looked at his phone like it had grown legs and ran off with all his hopes. He yelled at the phone like it would give him an answer, he played the message again, he kept yelling.

"DID SHE GET OFF THE PLANE! DID SHE GET OFF THE PLANE!"

Just then there was a brief moment of silence as the door of the office slowly opened, he turned his head towards it to find Olivia standing there.

"I got off the plane" she said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

In that moment it was like the sun was up in the sky again. There was hope after all.

He finally got up from the floor and ran towards her.


End file.
